A set-top box may provide media content to a user. For example, a set-top box may be used to present a television program or on-demand content to a user. The set-top box may receive a source signal, including the media content, via a wired or a wireless connection. For a wireless signal to be used, the set-top box may connect to a Wi-Fi network using Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) or selecting a service set identifier (SSID) for the Wi-Fi network.